


Domestic/General

by Suileanuaine



Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [7]
Category: The Boy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Everyday life with Brahms
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader
Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Domestic/General

At first he just stays in the walls, watching you and assessing your every move. He has to make sure you follow the rules.

Then he starts sneaking out of the walls to look through your belongings and learn more about you. This is when you start to notice that things are missing ar are not where you remember leaving them, to start with you’re going to believe you forgot to pack something or you misplaced it but the longer this goes on the more you’re sure there’s another explanation.

He enjoys watching you sleep, sometimes he feels brave enough to lightly stroke your arm or he’ll make sure you’re tucked in properly like the doll. 

When he decides to reveal himself to you he’s just going to appear, either right behind you or standing ominously at the opposite side of the room. This obviously freaks you out, however, a man living in the walls does explain a few things.

Once you’re over the shock both of you settle into a new routine. It’s pretty similar to the old one but Brahms is more open to some spontaneity, especially when it involves affection or if he knows he will be praised for it. He is prone to tantrums and won’t do anything if he doesn’t believe it will benefit him.

He does enjoy learning new things from you (things his parents didn’t seem necessary) so make a point to teach him something new or research something together. He also enjoys teaching you, this could include how to make tea “properly” so be prepared . He’ll also be happy to discuss mutual interests but try not to get into heated arguments or you will end up with a bratty man child to deal with.

Find the boy a hobby (I’m sorry, I think I’m funny) he’ll be much more content with something to occupy his time. This will also give you a chance to have some quiet time.

He learns to appreciate the outdoors more now that he doesn’t have to stay in the walls. He won’t venture far because he doesn’t want to be seen but he will stay out for short periods of time. He prefers to stay indoors but he is willing to go out of his comfort zone to make you happy. You’re more likely to get him to come out if you tell him it’s for educational purposes, he can’t resist the chance to learn something new. 

Be prepared to start living the picture-perfect storybook life because that is what Brahms wants with you, although at times you’ll still be more like a nanny than a partner so there’s still a lot to work out, remember that he has little to no reference of how relationships work outside of books and his parents - continue to teach him and give him new experiences and gently encourage him to become more independent and you’ll have a more balanced and healthy relationship.

Get him a bed he actually fits in, although he probably wants to move into your room ASAP.

After a while he’s actually going to start “helping” you around the house ( this mostly involves following you while you clean, although he will move things that are too heavy for you).

Brahms is very possessive of you so you will need to constantly reassure him that you’re not going to leave him alone, he’s also going to be wary of anyone that comes to the house. At first it’s going to be difficult to leave the house at all but eventually he will get used to it although he will never like it. You’ll have to slowly introduce the idea that spending every hour of the day together isn’t healthy and that it’s good to spend time apart, after you’ve been out it’s a good idea to spend some quality time together, possibly reading to him or finding an activity you both enjoy (whatever you interpret that to mean)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request


End file.
